Sheltered
by RinWolfeh
Summary: Gajeel Redfox is a teen on the streets. Levy Mcgarden is a collage students whose got it better than most. He's fierce and brutal while she's gentle and kind. They couldn't be more different, but opposites attract I guess. TAKEN FROM THE BOOK MORTAL GHOST


He stretched out, causing his back bones to pop, and half-heartedly muttered a few curse words. Blinking seemed to dispel the sleepiness hanging around his crimson hued eyes, so he did several times before yawning. He got up, shook out the cardboard he slept on, and rolled it up, shoving it in a crevice where it would stay until he needed it again.

The day was cloudy but the clouds gave enough light as it was. The river ran faster than yesterday- a bad sign. The teen frowned. The bridge was in a dip, which was bad enough by itself. If it rained again, he would have nowhere to sleep. He would have to find somewhere else to sleep for the few following nights. He picked up his battered pack and grimaced as he looked inside.

His change of clothes were filthy, but he had a few coins from a lucky job. They were just enough to buy a meal and a drink. He looked at himself and pulled a lock of his black hair in front of his eyes. His clothes weren't the only thing filthy, and for a second he actually considered waiting for the likely rain and using it to wash himself and clean his clothes. He snorted- more likely he'd catch a cold. The piercings on his face reflected the dimmed sunlight- three above each eyebrow, two along his nose and chin, four on his ears. The ripped jeans, soft gray jacket and black shirt hung limply on his frame- it was obvious he had lost a lot of weight and in a short amount of time.

"Fuckin' weather," he growled out. His voice was deep, but it seemed to hide something deep underneath layers. Pain, perhaps, or regret. Even though, he shook it off and started walking. He was halfway to a cheap little fast-food joint when he heard the yelp of an injured animal, and the cry of a child. Turning a corner, he saw a boy holding a small pup with its leg at an awkward angle. Sighing, he walked over.

"What happened, kid?" he asked gruffly. "A bike hit her." the boy answered softly. "Hit my arm too." He looked over to see a bruise swelling already on the upper muscle. He knew he would regret this later. "Hand her over." "What?" "Just let me help her." "...ok."

It might have been seconds, minutes, hours, weeks, years. All he was concentrated on was the dog and all he was aware of was the gentle pattern of the leaves and wind blowing and the rivers of life that ran throughout the tiny body and the never-sleeping planet, seeking, finding, mending. Eventually, the dog gave a tiny bark and the kids face lit up like a star on top of a Christmas tree. The teen gave a small sound of satisfaction mixed with a groan. That had taken a lot out of him. "It's not perfect, but it'll get rid of a lot of trouble later. Keep her from walking, and give her something soft to eat, it'll be easier for her. Keep it up for a week, than let her walk a bit. After a month, it should be alright to let her do what she wants, bring her in for a checkup then."

"Thanks mister!" The kid gave him a big hug and carefully picked up the pup, running to a female figure nearby with his eyes. His mother, perhaps, or his sister. She looked surprised. She leaned down, slipped something in his hand and took the pup, nodding toward the former's direction. The kid ran back toward the sitting teen. He opened his mouth to ask the smaller boy what it was now when he threw his arms over the teen in a hug, stuffed something in his hand, and ran out of sight. Opening it, he found a ten dollar bill all wadded up. Smirking, he pocketed it and stood up. That would help a lot.

"That was interesting."

He whirled around to see a small girl behind him. No taller than a twelve year old- and no more well endowned than fourteen- her blue short locks fell down, framing her face and hazel eyes. Her white tee-shirt fell past her hips and dark blue jeans hugged her thighs. Although she looked small, it was obvious she was around the same age as himself. She looked like someone who was from the upper district- the rich ones. However, the very small bags under her eyes and the wrinkles on her white tee-shirt suggested that she had been roughing it recently.

"Can you do that a lot?" she asked. "Healing, I mean?"

"None of your goddamn business Shrimp." he growled out. Instead of showing the slightest bit of fear, as he expected, she simply cocked her head slightly to the side. "What's your name?" Hearing no response, she added on, "Mine's Levy, Levy Mcgarden. If you want, I know a really good fast food joint not far from here. How 'bout I buy us lunch? You look hungry."

The black-headed boy stood, slightly shocked. She didn't show any hesitation at inviting him. She was worried about him. Ah, what the fuck. Free food was free food. "I'm Gajeel Redfox."

She smiled at him. "Nice to meet you, Gajeel."

The place wasn't bad. The sign read 'Fairy Tail' in faded letters and was clean inside. It was a bar-slash-resturant, and you could only get it with someone that had the Fairy Tail mark. Levy had slid down the shoulder of her shirt to show the white mark tatooed on her skin, and Gajeel had to admit that he wouldn't have minded if it slid off. Levy was attractive, yes, but he didn't know anything about her, and this made him nervous.

"What do you want?" He looked at the (oddly enough) white-haired barmaid and said sheepishly, "I don't really know what you have."

"How about the iron special?" she suggested. "It's pretty good, but too rough for most people. It fills you up though like nothing else." "That's ok, I'll take that."

She nodded before writing it down and turning to Levy. "I'm guessing you want your usual?"

"Yep. Thanks Mirajane. Oh-" she turned to him, "-what do you want to drink?" He thought about it. "What do ya got?" "Anything with alcohol, and a few sodas as well." Mirajane said immediately.

"I'll just take a beer than." Mirajane made a quick note before smiling widely. "Just take a seat and I'll bring your food over."

"Thanks Mira." Levy smiled and gestured to a table snugly fitted in a corner. It was incased in shadows and quite appealed to Gajeel. Nodding, he sat down on one seat, Levy right next to him. Suddenly Gajeel had the urge to say something. "So tell me something." Levy looked mildly surprised. "Such as?" "I dunno. Something about yourself." Levy twisted a lock of her hair as she thought how to respond.

"I'm starting my second year of college, with a double major of english and history." she began. "I have a part time job at a library near my flat, so I get along pretty well. I'm going to try to be and english teacher of literature in the future. I love books- my living room, hallway, and bedroom are full of bookshelves straight up to the ceiling." She giggled a bit and Gajeel found himself relaxing.

"Although I don't look it, I love music- especially rock or metal. Older bands have their apeal as well. I tossed out a huge chunk of cash in making an awesome sound system. When I come home, I usually just flip on the radio and relax." That was a bit more shocking and Levy giggled again at the look on his face.

"When I was around ten, my parents died, but they left a good inheritance. That's where most of my books come from actually." Gajeel's face softened and he gently laid his hand on hers under the table. Her fingers intertwined with his subcounciously. "I support myself but it gets pretty lonely in my apartment. Jet and Droy, two cousins of mine, stop by every one in a while and I go to Fairy Tail a lot, but most of the time I spend alone- and I'm not really a loner. I've been trying to find a flat-mate for a month."

"What, no luck?" "It's always rapists, pedos, rapists AND pedos, or runaway girls high in crack. No thank you!" He laughed for the first time, an oddly pitched 'gihihihi' coming out of his throat. "What, and I'm better?" "Hey, you didn't try to kill me yet, I take that as a good sign." They sat in silence for a while, but it was a comfortable one.

"Okay folks, foods ready!" Mirajane appeared out of nowhere and they both jumped slightly. She just gave them a glance and then seemed to backtrack. Suddenly she gave a grin that reminded Gajeel of a predetor stalking its prey. "Ah. Anyway, foods done." She set two plates of food in front of them and two drinks- Gajeel's a dark amber and Levy's a light reddish-pink. "Enjoy!" She sent a wink their way and Gajeel could _feel_ Levys embarrassment as her face turned to the same colour as her drink.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked as soon as Mirajane swept away, long white hair swinging. "She thinks we're in a relationship." mumbled Levy. "Oh god." "Yep, Mirajane's known as the Demon Barmaid for a reason- no one that has ever been even suggestive with each other has not ended up in a relationship eventually." "Oh." Gajeel sat quietly. "So we'll end up together?" he said, shooting her a razor-sharp grin. "You shut up and eat." He grinned, both leaning back and enjoying the meal, simply comfortable with being close to each other.

He forgot to take his hand off hers, and that's where it remained for the rest of the meal. And it was not passed by a Demon Barmaid.

"That was really- oh!" Levy exclaimed. "It's pouring!" Gajeel looked up at the gray sky with frustration. _ Just great. _

"Where will you stay?" He blinked once before turning to the little blue haired bookworm. "No fuckin' idea Shrimp. I'll find someplace, don't worry." He took a hand and lightly ruffled her short locks. "Thanks. I had fun."

He turned around without waiting for her reply and walked away. He didn't turn around. He couldn't. _Why was she so worried about me, please god let her goawaygopleaseIcan't-_

"Wait!"

_Shit._

"W-wait! Gajeel, hold up!"

He didn't turn around.

But he stopped.

"If you don't have a place to stay, than stay with me!"

Silence. No sound at all. Not even the pouring rain. No traffic. No people. Nothing. Nothing at all unless you count the words in his head.

_Stay here, Gajeel._

The words carves lines into already broken flesh. Why would she care so much?

_Stay here._

She honestly didn't want him to leave. She was offering this. She wanted this.

_Please stay here._

He couldn't. He wouldn't. She didn't need him in her life. And she wanted him to stay.

_Stay..._

No. He wouldn't even turn around.

_...with me._

"Fine."

Gajeek stood outside a plain white building only one story high, similar to a small house. "This is where you live?"

"Yep." Levy smiled as she unlocked the door. "Welcome home, Gajeel."

_Ooooooooohhhhhh mmmmmmyyyyy gggggggggoooooooooodddddddd!_

_This was such a pain in the ass to write on a phone! I seriously think this is the longest chapter I have ever written! My finger's hurt...ooowwwww..._

_Anyway, r&r please (for newbies it means read and review)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all. This is a creation using Fairy Tail characters and the idea of a book called Mortal Ghost. Best. Book. Evaaar. Not really but one of. Seri-frikin-ously, get the fuck up and find it.**_


End file.
